Zeron
Ruben's mother, later known as Zeron, Experiment Zero, the final experiment and the Master of the Centrum, is the source of the Beast's Curse, the last Master and the main antagonist of Pandora's Tower. The first time you can learn about Zeron is in a note that desribes Zeron as the merging of Dark and Light vessels during the experiments 460 years ago. Later it is revealed that Zeron was Ruben's mother, the boy who was seen in Elena's dreams. After Ruben died she and her husband were grief-stricken. After their neighbour's child died as well, they decided the war had to end. Zeron signed up to be one of the Vessels, as did Ruben's father. They were chosen to be the participants in Experiment Zero , the two who would combine to bring all the Gods and Goddesses, all of the 12 laws together and combine them. However, the experiment failed. This page tells of the events and battle of the best ending, also known as the "S" Ending. This is because the better the ending, the more difficult and the more attacks the final Master has. 460 Years Later... After Aeron returns to Elena with the 11th and 12th Master Flesh, she disappears the next morning. Aeron finds her on the roof. When he goes towards her she pushes him back with great force, before the purple liquid which appeared when she returned to normal began to run down her arms and legs. She began to transform, except into a different form this time. She then flew off towards the Thirteen Towers. Aeron didn't understand, and neither did Mavda at first, for the curse should have been lifted upon Elena eating the 12 pieces of Master Flesh. When Aeron reaches the top of the Centrum, Zeron reveals through Elena's transformed body that he was bringing back the Master Flesh for her. She required it to regain full strength. She kept saying that she loved Aeron, and that he loved her. She said that he promised her they'd always be together. The Thirteenth Master At some stage during the conversation the fight starts. Since Experiment Zero was intended to bring all of the Twelve Laws and unify them into Zeron and her husband, she controls all six of the elements. Thus she has 6 Master Flesh, and each one has its own health bar, making this a long fight. Each Master Flesh has a different attack of a different element, although she will only use 3 attacks at a time, changing to a new attack when a Master Flesh is defeated. The only obligatory advice for this fight is to stack up on healing items and whatever Vestran Water you can aquire, and equipping the Twinblades as they make you run slightly faster. Her first attack is the one she uses right at the start of the battle, where all 6 Master Fleshes appear around her, they are not shielded. At the beginning of the attack, she will shoot light into the sky. A shimmering column will telegraph where these bolts are going to strike. These are easy to dodge normally, since you have a short warning where a circle appears where the column is abut to appear, but if you are trying to pull at a Master Flesh as well, then it can be tricky. If Aeron can destroy one piece of Master Flesh during this attack she will use it again. Try to keep moving around. Once you are familiar with this first attack, you can do a lot of damage. Here's how: Grapple the master flesh of your choosing. With a little practice you can tell which is which. You'll want a chain length of around 3/4 of the maximum. Then, pull back on the flesh by tilting the control stick away from Zeron. You can continue to pull and do massive damage while tilting the controller either side to dodge beams. If you are going to get hit, dodge just once to the side, then immediately tilt the control stick away from Zeron. If you dodge just once, you will continue to damage the flesh quickly. After using one of her Master Flesh attacks, Zeron will often use her most common attack. She will fly up closer to you if you aren't nearby and then charge into you, grab you, and throw against the ground. Thankfully, this is one of the easiest attacks to avoid. By running to the side you should easily be able to avoid it. Rolling can also help. Her first element attack is wood. She will use the power of the Master Flesh, which she summons from her chest and then raises above her head, to create a wave of roots which fans outward from her, but only in front. If these roots grab you, they will lift ou up and slam you into the ground. The best way to avoid this and reach her Master Flesh is to run around to the side, where the roots won't reach you. Then just grapple and pull the Flesh for as long as you can. Alternatively you can take advantage of the game mechanics, and run towards Zeron, rolling twice in a row through the vines, to get safely within chain range earlier. The attack of earth is possibly the easiest to destroy its Master Flesh. She will summon the Master Flesh in her left hand. Then she will make the rocks with blue crystals, first seen in the fight against the Master of the Rockshard Rampart, rise up out of the ground all over the field. There is plenty of time to pull at the Master Flesh; however, this is a somewhat hard attack to evade. As in the other Master fight, these blue crystals will shoot out of the rocks, covering the field with tiny blue crystals flying through the air. The water attack is possibly the easiest element to evade, providing you get your timing right. She will summon a spinning disc from the Master Flesh with her right hand, before proceeding to speed up to you and throw it. Simply rolling away from her at the right time should evade it. This is an attack you really want to evade, for if it hits you, you will be knocked back onto the ground and begin rolling away. Eventually you will get back up, but you will have about half as much time to damage the Master Flesh. There is not enough time to grapple and yank the flesh before she attacks. When you dodge away when she attacks, you usually lose you chain attachment as well, so the only benefit is in building up chain strength. Wait until after she has thrown it, for she will then extend her arm as if willing the orb and disc to come back to her. Which it does. It will slowly move towards her, until eventually she will grab it back up. This gives you plenty of time to damage it, so have patience when she begins the attack. When preparing for her fire attack, Zeron will summon the Master Flesh in her left hand, before holding it out in front of her. She will then create two fireballs and shoot them at you, each one looping around the other way. They will aim for the spot that you were in when they were released, and because they loop around you can't move to the side while pulling. She does this 4-5 times, before pausing briefly. This one is easy to avoid, but not while pulling. The best way to pull at the same time as dodging the fire balls is to tap Z on the nunchuk while moving sideways to jump out of the way. Once again, a well timed single dodge keeps the chain building quickly, so you can easily do half damage or more in one attack with the right equipment. Simply moving to one side when attacked will just get you hit. Her fifth attack, the metal attack, is very easy to evade and attack its Flesh. The Master Flesh will appear on the top of her right foot, before creating a line of metal spikes which stick out of the ground, which seem to be moving towards you. They will loop around to get you, but they are fairly slow. The best way to reach the Flesh is to run right past them and get as close to Zeron as possible, before pulling the Flesh. By the time the spikes have looped around to reach you, she will put the Flesh away. Her final attack is of two elements; light and dark. Because she represents all 12 Laws, not just the light or the dark, the light attack is divided into two parts. The first part, the dark part, is a dark vortex which sucks you towards her. If you are close when she calls it off you will be damaged and knocked over. However, this is really just preparing for the second attack. Once she cancels this, she will hestate a moment before shooting out a light beam and moving it around the field towards you slowly. You will have a slight warning, but you don't really need one. She will jump to one of the edges of the area and then summon and hold the Master Flesh at her chest. The best way to evade these is to prepare for the second while evading the first. During the black wave you should run away from her, so that you don't get pulled in. If you are feeling brave (and with some practice) you can do some damage before running away. You should prepare for the second phase of the attack by moving towards one of the edges of the field. She will move the beam to follow you, but that's what we want, for she will be facing a corner when she starts the light beam. As soon as it is finished run away from that corner to the other side of the field and start pulling the Master Flesh. Because she can't change direction before using the light beam and the beam itself moves rather slowly, you should have quite a bit of time to damage the Flesh before the light beam reaches you. Then just move to the side while pulling until it's finished. Another, riskier tactic that will cause you a small amount of health loss but will maximize the time you are pulling is to get close during the first attack, grapple when you are at range and then stretch the chain a bit if you wish (push C and move away). Start pulling (only with the stick, if you use C you'll be sucked into the attack) and try to lure Zeron to the side. Then do as explained above. Interestingly enough, further and further into the battle (of ending S), Elena's voice in the background music gets louder and louder. This probably symbolises Elena's consciousness getting stronger as Aeron gets rid of the Master Flesh. The End Once the Curse has left her body, Elena reveals that Zeron wanted part of the chain. The dreams Elena had whenever she ate the Master Flesh were actually Zeron's memories, for the woman was possessing her and using the Master Flesh to regain her power. It is revealed that Aeron was the descendant of her husband, and she wanted to be with him. She had been cursing the loved ones of her husband's descendants for 500 years, trying to be with the descendants. As Aeron, Elena and Mavda are leaving, Zeron emerges from the ground in a monstrous shape, similar to the partial transformations Elena went through. The abomination chases down the trio as they run through the stairs of the Centrum, trying to devour Aeron. On her last attempt to kill the young man, she gets hit in the mouth by the Oraclos Chain, and retreats screaming in pain and throws Aeron away, thus losing balance and falling over the edge of the stairs. As Elena reaches his beloved, the creature tries to reach them, but the stairs break and it falls from the building. Her hand hits Elena who falls off along with the monster. Aeron regains consciousness and runs to the edge of the stairs and shooting the chain at Elena. The girl grabs the chain and is pulled back up into Aeron's arms while Zeron falls down, reaching the ground. The impact kills the beast once and for all and her corpse is crushed by debris while the Scar is being sealed, alongside Ruben's toy horse. Ending Range C In this ending you fight an alternate version of Zeron in the Courtyard of the Observatory. This version has only access to the fire and metal attacks (see above), thus you only have to grab two pieces of Master Flesh. These two Master Flesh also have less health than in the normal battle. Category:Characters Category:Masters Category:Enemies